The Morning Star
by merilindes
Summary: During the war of the ring, the woodland realm lives troubled times. Between war and fear appears a child that might change the course of what would seem like a predictable tale.
1. Returning from war

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hello again! So I'm back, and brought Thranduil with me, I sure have missed him!_

_This is going to be a sequel for my previous fanfic "Thranduil", it doesn't really continue the other story since there was not a lot left to go with, this one has a different storyline, I'm still figuring it out a bit._

_So feel free to review and give opinions, I'm looking forward to read them._

_Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Night was falling slowly upon the earth when, a company of elves returned home in a silent march. The battle had been won, but does anyone ever really win a battle? Their hearts did not feel victorious, to think of all his companions who did not survive the terrible attacks of the enemy.

The forest surrounded them, and they were almost invisible amidst the tall, dark trees. Despite being early spring the forest seemed old and tired, there were no signs that life had returned alongside with the spring time and its breathing was heavy, like the panting of a wounded animal.

At the head of the company, in his white horse, rode Thranduil King of Mirkwood. He wore his gleaming armour and his long blond hair fell over his shoulders. Despite his majestic figure, the king seemed desolated. He and his men had fought valiantly, until they finally defeated the hordes of orcs, who came from Dul-Guldor to attack his kingdom, but many had to pay the higher price in order to protect the realm. Thranduil mourned the casualties, but above all he mourned for the terrible times in which they found themselves. His elven instincts could feel darkness breaking upon the earth, the break of day was no longer pure and clear and mornings came loaded with a suffocating weight and a grey fog that grew each passing day.

* * *

The sun had set completely behind the distant mountains, leaving only a trace of red light in the sky, as if announcing all the blood that had been shed, all the lives that were not spared. The king closed his eyes and inhaled longly, absorbing the perfume of the old forest. He then wished fervently that all evil left the earth, that all hearts be filled again with love and compassion, that his heart be filled with love again, because he felt that he no longer had one beating in his chest. In that instant a strong wind ran through the forest, shaking the leaves in the trees. The king smiled, he knew the forest had heard his call.

Shortly after, the company arrived to the gate of the king's palace, where many women and children waited anxiously the warriors'. The men left their horses and their weapons and ran to their families with open arms, among many laughs and tears. Thranduil looked at the whole scenario, and lamented that there was no one there to receive him. A pain loomed in his chest violently and he hasted to enter the palace and escape all the commotion. He walked through the gates passing by the crowd that congratulated him for the victory and thanked him for bringing their men to safety. But the king did not stay for the commemoration. What was there to celebrate after all, when evil still hung in the air with such presence, and when so many lives had been sacrificed, probably in vain?

* * *

That night the king could not sleep. The cold wind came through his bedroom window and caused him chills. He got up and looked out into the vastness of his kingdom. The moon illuminated the trees making them look like pale ghost agitated under the power of the northern wind. Thranduil felt an enormous urge to leave to the forest, under the moonlight, and walk without stopping, until he could not walk anymore. He was exhausted but more in his soul than in his body. He looked at the stars that shone oblivious and white in the sky.

"All purity must certainly have left the earth, now only by looking at the sky can we remember how it is precious and beautiful" murmured the king.

But suddenly a noise coming from the hallway took Thranduil from his thoughts. Nothing substantially loud, it was only a slight drag, almost imperceptible, that caught his attention. The elf approached the door to hear closely. There was certainly something on the other side, but strangely Thranduil could not identify what kind of creature it was, since its movements were short and dragged like those of a small animal. Thranduil opened the door slowly to come across a small child sitting on the ground next to the large door of his bedroom.

The king raised both eyebrows in surprise, it was a little girl that looked at him frightened by his presence. Her eyes were green and puffy from crying, her small round face showed such sadness and dread that the king felt his heart falling at his feet.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" Thranduil asked in the most calming voice he could use, lowering himself to her. It was with great astonishment that he noted that the girl was not an elf, but a human.

The little girl started to pull away in fear, but she looked exhausted. She was almost just a baby, and could not understand a word the elf said. The king looked at her for a few moments, poor creature sitting on the floor shivering, and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Not knowing what else to do Thranduil stretched his arms towards the baby, she did not resist and the elf took her in his arms gently. The girl was momently fascinated by the king's long hair, but as she felt his warmth she laid her head on his shoulders and fell fast asleep.


	2. The mystery child

That night, while the whole kingdom celebrated the victory of their army, the king was seen crossing the halls of his palace with a child in his arms.

Thranduil did not know who the child was or what she was doing alone at that time of night in a dark corridor of his palace, but he could not leave her there by herself, since she was clearly as helpless and dependent as a newly born animal.

The king decided to investigate the whole situation with Lhédor, his butler, who knew everything that was going on inside those walls. He would certainly know where the child came from.

He entered the servants' room to find everyone in a huge uproar, there was a lot of wine and music, and everyone laughed and danced cheerfully. However, upon seeing their king, they all stopped and bowed longly in gratitude.

"Please proceed, my good people. I just need someone to call Lhédor immediately, I have matters to discuss with him." A tall elf abandoned the room instantly to call his majesty's butler, and the rest seemed slightly uncomfortable by the king's presence, while sending suspicious looks to the creature sleeping on his chest.

After only a moment Lhédor appears hastily in the servants' room. When he saw the child carried by his king he stalled his pace abruptly and raised both eyebrows apprehensively.

"Lhédor, I found this creature crawling along my chamber's door, do you happen to know who she is and where she comes from?" Asked the king approaching his butler so he could see the child more closely. The butler looked at her for a second and then dropped his eyes thoughtfully, all traces of festivity abandoned his gaze.

"Your majesty, this child is the daughter of Teonvan Gorthol, the only Man your majesty welcomes in your palace. He was the responsible for negotiating business with Lake Town."

The image of the man immediately loomed to Thranduil's mind, he remembered perfectly the man that he had received in his kingdom many years ago. Teonvan had accompanied his troops to battle, but unfortunately he had been one of those who had failed to survive the fury of Dul-Guldor's attack.

"Teonvan Gorthol had a wife?" Asked the king, as he started to get more and more distressed.

"Yes Majesty. I can go find her if it is your will, or I can take the child to her." Volunteered Lhédor straightaway.

"Look for her and send her to my presence, meanwhile the child will remain with me. I will be in the throne room, waiting."

"Yes my king." Said Lhédor leaving the servants' room at a brisk pace.

* * *

Thranduil sat on his throne with the little girl in his arms. She was still sound asleep with her head buried in the elf's chest. He looked at her more carefully now, how small she was, her short hair was thin and dark and it barely covered her small round ears, that were so different from his. The king felt his heart squirm in pain, as he remembered the last time he had seen such ears so closely.

"Drirália!" he whispered with tears forming in his eyes. He allowed himself to be submerged by the wave of sweet memories, of a past in which he was happier than ever, with the love of his life by his side, that death took away so prematurely.

The king was taken from his reverie by Lhedór, that entered the throne room looking bewildered.

"Majesty, I do not bring good news. I found Gorthol's wife in bed, burning in fever. She was delirious and kept calling for Teonvan and Elién, I assume it must be the girl's name. What should I do my lord?"

"In that case I will go there myself. After all her husband gave his life to protect my kingdom, as king I must give my condolences. I need you to find a maiden to take care of the girl in my absence and a healer to examine the woman's health." Declared the king that was starting to feel the weight of responsibility for that poor family's destiny on his shoulder.

* * *

After leaving the girl in safety, Thranduil walked to Gorthols' house, the night was already high and silent, as if the forest mourned the battle that reached an end. The house was outside the bounds of the palace and it was a rough wooden construction. The door was open so Thranduil walked in. Inside everything was neatly organized and clean but the air hung heavy and stagnant.

"Lady Gorthol?" Called the king in a firm voice.

From the back of the house came the muffled sound of strenuous coughing. Thranduil followed the noise and entered a small room where there was a bed, and lying on it he found a very pale woman with her eyes closed.

"Lady Gorthol?" He tried again. Upon hearing the sonorous sound of the king's voice so close to her she jumped on the bed and opened her feverish eyes with violence.

"Your majesty! I apologize, I did not know you were here." Exclaimed the woman trying to raise herself from the bed, suddenly looking very lucid but very ill.

"There's no need to get up." Declared the king sitting on a small chair next to the bed. "I'm here because I found your daughter wandering alone in my palace."

"Elién!" She exclaimed, as if she suddenly remembered the existence of the small one. "Where is she?" She asked with concern.

"In the palace, she is fine."

"What a relief. That girl loves to wander around, and I've been worst, I sleep for long hours in a row and I can't control her. When are the soldiers returning home? I've missed my husband very much, majesty, I know he's rending a very important service to your majesty, but the truth is that he is missed here, specially by dear Elién, with me being so sick."

The king did not know what to say, the poor woman had no idea her husband had succumbed, and she seemed about to be taken by the disease herself. How was he supposed to tell her that her husband was not coming home, ever?

"Majesty, I would like to be honest with you. I'm very ill, I don't think it was ever this bad, I feel that my strength is leaving me and I don't know how much time I can endure." The woman spoke calmly. She seemed resign to her eminent faith. "I would like to see my daughter as soon as possible, for I fear that I might not live to see Teonvan return from war. I fear for her."

"I will bring her here immediately myself, my healer is already on his way to examine you." Declared the king in haste, the whole situation had left him distressed.

"I will be forever grateful your majesty. And if something were to happen to me…"

"If fate turns out to be so cruel I will make sure that the girl stays in good hands, do not fear."

The woman seemed comforted, she leaned back on the cushion and closed her eyes.


	3. King's decision

Elién did not return to see her mother with life. When the king took the little one to Gorthol's house the healer had already closed the woman's eyes forever.

Thranduil was now facing the big question. What should he do with the little girl? He could send her to Lake Town, to live among her kin, but the trip would be too risky during those troubled times. He could leave her to the care of some elven family, but he knew how elves felt uncomfortable around humans.

He was back in the palace wondering about what to do with the child when Lhedór entered, with a tray in hands.

"Majesty, I brought you some food. It's already very late, the sun is about to rise."

"I know, but I could not sleep. I have to decide about the little girl's fate."

"She's not your responsibility your Majesty, I can find someone to take care of her until she reaches mature age."

"That's where you're wrong, she is my responsibility. Firstly I promised her mother, on her deathbed, that I would look after the girl if anything happened. Secondly her father died defending my lands, I am responsible for her being alone in this world."

"Well but then your Majesty would have to give shelter to all the orphans of this battle, I am certain that small Elién is not the only one."

"Well, if she is not I want to be informed, I want all the names of those who are now helpless due to this terrible battle. I will not give shelter to all but I will assure that nothing will lack them. As to the girl, she will be at my protection." Declared the king promptly.

"Majesty?" exclaimed Lhédor startled "Are you certain that is the best decision? You must not forget that she is a human, your subjects will be apprehensive, last time…"

"Well, let them be apprehensive. I am their king and I take the decisions that best please me, they will not be harmed in anything apart from their prejudice. So they can be offended all they want, this is my decision." Exclaimed the king infuriated.

"Very well my lord. If that is your will." Lhédor looked down and prepared to leave the room, but first he added "What about your son, the prince, your Majesty? What would he have to say of this?"

"Certainly he would have nothing add, and if he has he should tell me himself when he returns from his journey." Thranduil made a firm gesture to Lhédor, indicating that it would be the end of the conversation and the butler abandoned the room immediately.

As he was left alone Thranduil felt fear burn in his stomach. Was he making the right decision? Lhédor could be right, his subjects could not accept easily such situation. And what would Legolas really have to say about it? Would he give him support? He had no way to know what were his son's thought, and no way to contact him, since he had left the forest a long time ago to attend Elrond's Council, to convey the news of Gollum's escape. Since then he had only received one letter from the prince announcing that he would leave on a mission along with the fellowship, whatever that was. Thranduil did not find it particularly clever, leaving on a mission on such dangerous times, but he knew his son's rebel spirit and did not bother to try to dissuade him from the idea.

Where would he be now? The last news he had received came from the distant lands of Lórien: he was well and healthy and would continue his mission with his companions. That was all the king knew.

Thranduil was pulled from his thoughts, by a light knock on the door of the room. When he looked he saw a maiden peeking through the open door.

"Can we enter your Majesty? I know it is late but the girl could not sleep and keeps asking for you." Explained the lady, opening the door some more to reveal small Elién in a nightgown with a devastatingly sad look.

"I cannot understand much she says." Continued the maiden "But she would not be calm until I bright her here."

Thranduil approached the small girl and offered his hand, which she took fearlessly with hers so small.

"So you cannot sleep? Me neither. We might as well wait for dawn." Thranduil said. The small one did not understand a word the elf said and smiled simply.

Thranduil took the little girl to the window where they could see to the distant horizon, behind which the sun gave evident of its arrival. Elién let out a long sad sigh, as she looked absorbed to the landscape.

"I know, it's not easy to be alone. The world is a big place and it can make us feel small. But do not worry, you will never be alone, I will be with you until you grow up and do not need me anymore. After all we are both alone, we can make each other company." Thranduil said, smiling at the girl.

She looked at him confused but smiled as well. Then she looked at the sky that was beginning to gain the shades of dawn, and pointed with her short arm and her thin finger towards the skies. The king followed her gesture to find lost in the sky, one only star, very bright, hanging alone in the vastness of firmament.

"Dear Elién, it is the last star of the morning. Maybe all is not lost." Said the king laughing, glad to feel his heart be filled with hope.


	4. Stories of the past

_Author's note:_

_So here I leave chapter 4. Tell me what you think of it!_

_Ps. Since this is a sequel, if you haven't read my other fanfic "Thranduil" it may be confusing at some point but I won't write this one around that so don't worry!_

_Thanks for reading, looking forward to read your opinion :)_

* * *

When it was heard that the king had taken in his protection a human child, the subjects of Mirkwood were not satisfied. Again their king had made an eccentric decision that would must certainly affect them negatively. They remembered too well what happened last time to undertake this news lightly.

However they all could see that the small human, that did not even spoke their language, had brought with her an enormous amount of joy that soon gripped the king. He was laughing again and no longer spent hours locked in his library or wondering alone in the forest. He would always be accompanied by the girl and he walked with her cheerfully through the palace and the gardens and his good mood was not lost on anymore. The aversion the people firstly felt towards the girl quickly turned into worship, since that magical creature had restored their king's joy of living.

* * *

One morning Thranduil was in his library finishing some important matters when he felt the heavy door open slowly behind him. Small and silent footsteps approached him, trying to go unnoticed.

"It is too early for shenanigans, you should know." He said without turning around.

"I am bored, and it is pretty outside, let's walk." Said a little voice beside him. "How could you know it was me?" She asked with disappointment in her voice.

"I know everything."

"Because you are an elf… I know." She said with annoyance.

The king laughed at the girl's bleak tone, he put down the sheets and maps and sat in his armchair. Elién paced through the library looking at the shelves that rose far above her small head. The king was amazed at how easily she had learned the language of the elves, she would understand everything that was said and had no troubled making herself be understood.

"Then, you wanted to walk. Why did you not ask Milwen to go with you?"

"She cannot tell me stories like you do…"

"It praises me." Said Thranduil smiling.

"I do not understand those words. Are we going to walk or not." Insisted Elién impatient.

"Very well. But before I have to go store some important documents. Want to make me company?"

"It seems boring. But alright, after you will have to tell me two stories."

* * *

"I never came to this part of the palace." Noted Elién looking curious at the rough walls and the old wooden doors.

"Nobody comes to these parts anymore, even I only come here once in a while."

"What do you keep here?"

"Old things. Elves live many years, and we need places to keep the traces of time, things we do not want to dispose of."

"But if you never come here why do you keep them?"

"Because I can't throw them away."

The king opened the heavy door and they both entered a dark room where the smell of dust and mold reigned. Thranduil rushed to light some candles for he knew the fear that Elién felt of the dark. The lights unveiled a large room, full of small objects, books, sheets, frames, objects of war or purely decorative.

Elién, that meanwhile had lost her fear, started to explore all things with curious eyes and eager hands, while the king stored some sheets in an old folder.

"Who is this?" asked Elién that could not be seen in the middle of all the clutter. Thranduil approached her to find her in front of a large portrait of a sad looking lady.

"It is a long story."

"You had to tell me two, remember? You can start now." Demanded the girl in a tone that left no room for argument.

The elf sat down heavily on an old dusty chair, resigned to his fate of storyteller. The small one sat on the floor, eager to hear all Thranduil had to say.

"The lady in that portrait was called Nirwen. She was the daughter of good families, they lived in Rivendell and I met her many years ago when the world was still a good place. The first time I saw her she was crying by a river, I never knew why she was crying that day, but I managed to distract her and we talked for long hours. She was very beautiful, her hair seemed made of sunlight and her eyes were of the deepest blue. I spent some time with her and soon we decided to get married. It was a quiet wedding only the closest ones were present. We got married right there in Rivendell with the blessing of Elrond. When I returned to my kingdom I had a new queen, my people were amazed, they worshiped them as a goddess and the day I announced her pregnancy was celebrated as nothing before."

Thranduil paused to catch his breath and calm his heart that started to get overwhelmed.

"And then?" Insisted Elién impatient.

"Then my son was born, the prince. We gave him the name of Legolas because he was born in the summer when the leaves are green and strong."

"It is a weird name, I don't think I like it." Commented the girl in an impertinent tone.

"Well I did not ask for your opinion. If you want to hear the story do not interrupt me. The birth of my son was a great joy, as I had not felt for a long time. I started to spend a lot of time with him, I was dedicated to teaching him, even though he did not like to be taught, and I ended up leaving my queen aside. We grew apart and I did not notice, she was getting more and more lonely and sadness grew inside her in such a way that she eventually got very sick. At that time I did not understand the reason of this illness, so I could not help. I surrounded her with the best healers and all the cares, but everything she wanted was me by her side, I realize that now. She never told me so, she cried a lot whenever she saw me so I started to never visit her because I thought that my presence caused her distress. I believe that one day she just gave up on living. They came to tell me that the queen had died during her sleep. I carry her death on my shoulders ever since."

The king finished his story and leaned back against his chair with eyes closed. Elién did not seem pleased with the ending and moved uneasy on her seat.

"But why didn't you spend more time with the queen? I thought that when people like each other all they want is to be together." Questioned the girl looking resented.

"Things are not that simple. Maybe one day you will understand."

"But I want to understand now!" Grumbled Elién that was starting to get really upset.

"That is enough. Let's get out of here and no more talk of this subject. Things of the past must stay in the past, I should have known." Said the king taking the girl and leaving the room, that would remain closed many years after that morning.


	5. Riders in the forest

Autumn had just started. The air was fresh and in that day ran a particularly strong wind, coming from the south. Elién had climbed one of the trees that surrounded the limits of the king's palace and was looking at the sky, watching the white clouds flying at great speed towards north.

She was sitting on the strongest and highest branch of the tall pine, to be closer to the sky. After living surrounded by elves for more than a year, the young girl learn to be as agile as them and had gained their love for the outdoors, even though she knew that such displeased her protector very much. Thranduil scolded her, and forbade her to leave the confines of the palace, claiming that they lived through troubled times. To Elién such worries seemed unfounded, they lived peacefully in the forest, they rarely had any rampag and even though everyone spoke of war, she could not imagine what they were referring to. The girl lived absorbed in her world of innocence and fantasy and could not conceive that there could be terrible forces living under such a beautiful sky.

That afternoon Elién had taken the fact that Milwen, her nurse, was busy with the preparations for the arrival of autumn, to run outside the palace walls. She used to wonder through the woods, observing the small animals and playing under the treetops. In these games she pretended to be one of the creatures of the forest, living freely in the wind.

The girl was totally engrossed trying to imagine shapes in the clouds when a strong gust of wind brought to her the sound of horses' hooves galloping the dry ground. First she felt immediate apprehension, thinking that Tranduil would scold her if he knew she was there, but the apprehension was soon replaced by fear, as the sound of the hooves approached the tree she was on. What if they were knights from a distant land? Or worse! The terrible creatures that Thranduil spoke of in the scary stories that she asked to hear, even though she would die of fear.

She leaned back as much as she could against the thick tree trunk and held her breath. Just below where she was hiding, passed galloping one white horse. Riding it were not one but two creatures. One of them was undoubtedly an elf with long blond hair, but behind him there was another creature that Elién had never seen before. It looked like a fat hairball stuck inside a thick shimmering armour.

The riders passed by in the twinkling of an eye and Elién had a hard time understanding exactly what she had just seen. But her curiosity was sharp, and upon realizing that the visitors shouldn't represent endangerment, she hasted to follow their trail to the entrance of the palace.

* * *

After finishing his royal affairs, Thranduil walked through the palace looking for Elién. He knew that the leaves had begun to fall outside, because of the arrival of autumn, and he wanted to take small Elién to a walk thought the woods, so she could appreciate the golden beauty of the changing season. However, after a long time, he could not find sings of the girl or Milwen, that was supposed to be taking care of her.

"Lhédor, have you seen Elién anywhere? I want to see her." Said the king to his butler.

"I have not seen the little one, majesty, but Milwen is in the kitchen leading the gathering of provisions for the winter. The girl must be with her."

Without losing time the king crossed his palace headed to the large kitchen which stayed on one of the lowest floors. His good moods had already faded because of all the time he had wasted looking for the girl, thus wasting as well the best hours of light to enjoy the forest at its best.

The king entered the kitchen unnoticed due to the big commotion that reign everywhere. Servants ran from one side to the other carrying large baskets of ripe fruit and simmering pots of hot jam. In the air reigned the smell of sugar and cinnamon and a big stir. Milwen was in the middle of the kitchen, giving orders, very resolute. Thranduil approached her, almost without being noticed by anyone.

"Milwen, where is Elién? I want to take her for a walk."

"Majesty!" Exclaimed the maiden that was not expecting to find the king there. "She is right over there, I left her entertained with some books…" But Milwen did not finish the sentence as she realized that there was no one where she left Elién.

"How many times do I have to say, that child cannot be left unsupervised!" Said the king angrily. "Everyone acts as if we live peaceful times, you will not learn until some great misfortune ends up happening…"

Everyone stared at the king as he abandoned the kitchen nagging while he stirred his arms in the air, stunned, as almost no one had detected his presence.

* * *

Thranduil did not have to think a lot to know where he should look for the small rebel. He was walking swiftly towards the main gate, planning the scorn he would give Elién, when he was approached by one of his guards.

"Majesty, you need to come quickly." Said the guard breathless. The elf's heart almost fell at his feet, imagining the worst. But the guard continued. "The prince, he just arrived to the palace. And he brought a guest."


	6. The prince brings company

_Author's Note: _

_Hi there. Sorry it took me so long to upload but it's been crazy in here. I'll try to write again soon._

_Here is chapter 6, hope you like it and I'm looking forwward to read some opinions._

_Thanks for reading :)_

* * *

When he entered the throne room, Thranduil's heart was pounding in his chest. He was nervous, anxious, happy but afraid. He had not seen his son for several years and did not know what to expect exactly. But when his eyes found the young prince all fear faded completely. A wave of love emerged in his chest and he wanted to run and hug his son as he did when he was a child.

"My son!" He said through a smile, walking slowly towards the prince.

"Your Majesty." Greeted Legolas, with a long bow.

But as soon as both elves were face to face they hugged longly.

"My boy, how are you? What news do you bring? I feel relief to see that you are well." Said Thranduil looking his son to find that almost nothing had changed since the last time they saw each other.

"I have so much to tell you I don't even know where to start. Oh Ada but I want you to know the good news before anything else. Evil has been defeated, darkness has disappeared and Sauron is vanquished forever."

Thranduil could not contain his joy, he felt that the dark mist that hovered over his heart for so long had finally dissipated,

"But before I tell you all the details, Ada, I brought someone I want you to meet. You have to promise you'll try to keep an open mind, after all we live times of celebration."

"Son, your friend is my friend, bring your companion, let's seat at the table and eat and drink. You must be fatigued but I want to hear the stories of your adventures."

Then Legolas motioned to one of the guards, who stood in the shadows. He moved away and let through a small, fat being. Only when it reached to light Thranduil could see what it was, a dwarf. Very low but burly, his heavy footsteps echoed through the tunnels of the palace, his long beard almost reached his feet and he had a wheezing breathing like a horn, that when reached Thranduil's hears made him frown, displeased.

"Legolas, a dwarf?" Asked lowly to his son with a stern tone.

"Majesty, this is Gimli, son of Glóin from the lands of the Lonely Mountain."

After Legolas had finished his friend's presentation, Gimli bowed profoundly over his swollen belly.

"Your Majesty, Thranduil son of Oropher, king of the elves of Mirkwood, it is an honour to find myself in your palace, where many years ago my ancestors were also found. I swear to come on peace, I try to appease the terms in which my ancestors left this place. Yearning for our breeds to live again in joy." Gimli spoke in a solemn tone, his voice was so deep it made all the stones vibrate on the walls.

"Gimli, son of Glóin. You have studied your speech well. But I live on this earth for too many years to know that those soft words were put on your mouth, your kind does not talk in those terms." Commented the king sarcastically.

"Ada, please." Legolas asked softly at his father's hear.

"My people does not need soft words to achieve their goals, we save our words but wreak in deeds. I cannot say the same for others. To talk is easy, keeping promises and duties is more difficult." Gimli said with defiance, anger had risen to his face that was now all flushed and red.

"I knew you were not coming in peace dwarf! Well if you have to stay in this palace do, but only because you come in the company of my son that I have not seen for a long time. Stay for as long as you need but do not dare to cross my path." That said, the king left the room completely furious, leaving the two friends alone next to the throne.

"I told you to control yourself!" Legolas scolded angrily.

"I told you I cannot stand elves!"

* * *

Elién hurried up the winding paths of the forest, she could clearly see the tracks that the horse's hooves had left on the dry ground. Shortly after she understood that the horse and its riders had entered the palace through the front gate. While she was catching her breath under the shadow of a tall tree, one of the king's guards approached her with a condescending smile.

"Miss Elién, his Majesty the King was looking for you in the palace. But as unexpected visitors arrived he had to go meet them. He instructed me to find you and tell you that you should prepare to meet the guests." Explained the guard stopping beside her to enjoy the cool shade.

"Who are the visitors? I saw them pass in horseback." Asked the girl that could no longer contain her curiosity.

"Well, you can be surprised. It's prince Legolas, and he brings company, which, seems to me, will not leave the king in good mood."

Elién could not contain her astonishment and admiration. Since she had arrived to the palace she had always heard tales about the prince of the forest, but she had never seen him, and had always felt some fear to meet him face to face, for she had heard the rumours that the prince would not appreciate the place she was occupying in the palace.

"Who's coming with him? I saw them on horseback and it seemed like a very weird person." Commented Elién trying to keep her mind off the fear she felt.

"You should be even more surprised, it is a dwarf. What an infuriating breed." Exclaimed the guard with scorn.

"A dwarf? I've never seen a dwarf!"

"Well don't get any ideas, go straight to Milwen, she must prepare you to meet the prince. Believe me, there is nothing nice in meeting a dwarf. Go, go and don't leave your way, the king will not be pleased if you do." Recommended the guard pushing her softly towards the palace.

Elién entered through the main gate, but once she was out of the sight of the guard she turned to a hidden tunnel, to go look for the dwarf.


	7. Father and son

_Author's Note:_

_Here is chapter 7, this one was translated on a rush, I hope it is ok, if you find any mistakes please let me know :)_

_Hope you like it, looking forward to know what you think._

_Thanks for reading :)_

* * *

"How dare him?" screamed the king furiously, slamming his fist on his library desk. "How did he think it would be a good idea to bring this creature into my palace? Into our palace! He's clearly not ready to be a king. What things must he have learned on that damned trip of his, it must have clouded his best judgement."

Thranduil muttered alone, drinking from a large glass of wine that he had ordered to see if he could calm his nerves. He felt betrayed by his own son. After all that time, after all they had been through without him, after all the uncertainty, all the battles and endless dangers the king had to face, the prince returns, bringing the good news and a dwarf. A dwarf!

"He knows how much I hate them!" The wine could not calm his nerves, he drank large gulps at a time but it seemed to only make the blood rush to his head increasing his irritation.

Then someone knocked in the door lightly.

"Come in. Who is it?" Asked the king sitting heavily in his chair.

Legolas walked slowly into the great library. He looked serious and resolute.

"Your majesty, may I come in?"

"What do you want?" Thranduil asked without looking at his son.

"Ada, please, we have to talk." Legolas tried to control his voice, softening it as much as he could.

"We have nothing to talk about. During all these years that we were away, who knows doing what, I've been here holding our kingdom alone. And then you return and bring that creature with you? Do you have so little respect for your king, for your father?" Thranduil's voice filled with bitterness.

"Ada you don't know what you are saying. You don't know him, and don't you think it has passed enough time for you to stop with your idiot aversion with the dwarfs? The past is already gone, he have to start building the future."Legolas smiled for the picture forming in his mind of the bright future that laid in front of his eyes.

"Building the future? Legolas hear what you are saying. Do you really think you are ready to take on the duties of a king? Clearly you do not see yourself as I see you right now." Thranduil looked at the floor his face brimming with disappointment.

"Ada what do you mean?" Legolas moved closer to his father, he was starting to feel concerned about the course the conversation was taking.

The king stood up and smoothed his vests. He was taller and more majestic than his son, who at his side looked like a rebellious teen. He looked at his son, from the top of his pride and said with his recomposed and sound voice.

"When I sent you to Rivendell I was hoping that the trip and the contact with other elves would make you grow, that would help you draw near to the elf that will one day rule this kingdom. After that I received the news that you would not be coming back, you would embark on a mission whose purpose you did not deign to clarify. Back then I felt fear, I feared for you and for this people who look up to you, everyone was disturbed by your absence. Then I calmed my spirit believing that an adventure could bring you the maturity you so much need. I tried to grab that hope in my heart but as the shadow of evil spread over the lands I feared for your life, I feared that you were never coming back. Then came the terrible battle that we had to wage against those nasty orcs. I lost many man and hope went with them. We won the battle but my heart fled off my hands. I'm old Legolas, I no longer have strength for these useless battles."

"I did not know there had been a battle." Legolas muttered with shame and remorse.

"There are many things that you don't know, and your flaw lays in thinking that you possess all the knowledge in the world. When you came back I almost believed that you had changed, but I realize that nothing is different, you are still selfish and immature, the worst qualitied that a king can own. I cannot trust you my kingdom, not when I see that you are still unable to put the needs of others before your own."

"How dare you?" Legolas raised his eyes shimmering with tears and anger. "How can, you, accuse me of selfishness and of not understanding the needs of others when you never could. You could never look further than your own nose and your own suffering." Legolas was now screaming in fury. "It was because of _your_ selfishness that she died, the fault is all yours I hope you know, and I hope you carry its weight for all eternity."

Thranduil felt himself tremble over his son's words. He had never spoken to him like that and had never even mentioned such subject.

"Legolas…" He tried to speak but was immediately interrupted.

"I do not need your adorned words because they are empty. You speak very eloquently, and you might even have a huge understanding of life and the world but I assure you, what you have in your mind lacks in your heart and there is nothing sadder than being heartless."

Legolas straightened up and wiped his eyes. He looked at his father in the eyes one last time and left the library without looking back.

Thranduil stood alone in the library surrounded by Legolas' harsh words that still echoed in the walls like muffled cries. A great sadness came over him and the heart that his son accused him of not having ached like it did not ache in many years.


	8. Under the palace

_Author's Note:_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I hope you like it, let me know what you think :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Elién walked in the shadows of the palace in her secret adventure, looking for a dwarf. Some elves would pass by her hastily and greeted her with a quick smile.

"If I was a dwarf where would I hide?" She tried to imagine. But the truth was that she did not know anything about dwarfs, only that they were small, had long beards and were seen as rather unfriendly creatures.

All of a sudden she remembered a story Thranduil told her once, long ago, about the dragon's mountain. He had only told her once, and she remembered little about it.

"In the mountain lived a dragon. But that was the house of… the dwarfs? Was that the dwarfs? I think so!" Then, more pleased with herself, she tried to imagine what it would be like to live under a mountain. "It must be cold, large places made of stone, I guess. It may not get much light inside, what a horrible thing!" She thought felling claustrophobic just by thinking of it.

"If I were a dwarf and, lived under a mountain, I would like to be in dark and cold places, made of stone." She concluded.

Then she remembered the only place in the palace that fitted that description. In the under floors of the palace of the king there was a large gallery, very dark and cold, where they had carved in the stone benches on the wall and beautiful gigantic statues. It was a place of worship to the gods of the land. It was a dark and gloomy place where almost no elf had entered for years. Elién thought it would be the perfect place for a dwarf who lived on a mountain, so she decided to go down there to see what she found.

* * *

The corridors were deserted on that part of the palace and they were lit only by a few torches placed in the walls. Elién felt the cold that came from the ground and the fear of the uncertainty that the shadows conveyed. She did not take much to reach the large stone hall, the door was open. Then she peered carefully. She had never been there and was momentarily amazed by the beauty of the place. The walls were of polished stone and glowed softly in the light of small candles lit here and there. Large statues of great men served as columns to the construction, whose celling was quite high. But the most astonishing were the precious stones that were embedded in the stone, as bright adornments of a majestic crown.

Elién was so impressed that she did not notice at first the shadow approaching her slowly.

"Ah!" she cried frightened. The figured jumped as well, but then walked again until it stood under the soft light of the candles.

"I did not meant to scare you. I am Gimli, son of Glóin and I come from the Lonely Mountain. At your service." The dwarf bowed so low that his beards touched the ground. Elién had never seen such thing. He was really small, should be about her height, but was unusually stout, so much that she wondered how he could ever walk, he certainly could not run. His beard was abundant and curly, but his eyes were the most astonishing. She had never seen such bright and sweet eyes.

"I am Elién, daughter of Téonvan." She introduced herself still full of wonder and fascination.

"But you are not an elf. What are you doing here?" Asked the dwarf sitting on one of the stone benches.

"It is a long story, I live with the elves but I am not one of them."

"And do you like them?" Gimli asked incredulously.

"Sometimes… They are very charming and beautiful, but from time to time they get in a bad mood and you should not talk to them then, when that happens I ran to the forest. I don't appreciate grumpiness." Elién explained resolutely.

The dwarf laughed heartily, his belling trembling violently with each laugh.

"You are very funny indeed, and clearly you do not belong here, I should take you to see my people, I think you would like it. We are very practical and do not waste time on unimportant matters. And besides, we build the best toys!"

"I should love to see it all. One day I will. But the truth is, I like being here. I can't explain, but even not belonging here I feel like this is where I should be."

The dwarf dropped the playful air and sobered up, scrutinizing carefully the child's face.

"You talk wisely. Clearly you possess great knowledge for your age, or maybe you're just more aware. Follow the advice of an old dwarf who as seen many things: if your heart tells you to stay here, stay here, until he says otherwise. Wise hearts should always be heard and I think yours is one of them."

The girl did not know what to say even though she understood the meaning of his words. So she smiled simply at the dwarf and the dwarf smiled back at her.

"Well it is time to leave this place, don't you think? They might be looking for us."

Human and dwarf walked together the corridors of the palace, talking about the traditions of their lands. Elién was delighted and she wanted to be able to talk with him for a long time. But suddenly and elf crossed their path with a bewildering look.

"Gimli where were you? I changed my mind, we leave at once, I will not stay in this palace one more second. The elf spoke very quickly and the words came out all wrapped in his tongue.

Elién had never seen an elf that looked like this one. He was tall and elegant like all the others and his hair was long and blond like a piece of sunlight. But his eyes, his gestures were wild and rebellious nothing like the harmonious and elegant ways of the other elves she knew. He resembled a forest full of life on a hot summer's day, when the south winds blows hard through the trees making the green leaves fly.

The girl was taken from her dreaminess by the strong voice of Gimli the dwarf.

"Goodbye my little friend, I hope to meet you again one day, and we shall share more stories. All the best to you. Goodbye."

That said the dwarf and the elf walked hastily down the corridor, until they were out of sight. Only when the elf looked back with a puzzled air on his eyes, Elién realized she had been before the prince of the elves, then she felt rather unwell.


End file.
